Caine Girls
by Gracie Laufey
Summary: This Story Is About Twin's Called Theresa & Gracie Caine. Their Lives & The Problems They Face Being Lt Horatio Caine's Daughters I Don't Own Anything Apart From Theresa & Gracie All Rights Go To CBS. My Co-Writer/Sister- Vampire Diaries Rocks.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Long Night Ahead Of Us**

A thunder storm was heading for Miami, which meant tonight in the Caine household it was going to be a very long one. Marisol turned off the TV; she looked at the floor to see her 2 year old twin girls playing with their dolls.

The oldest was Theresa; she was 5 hours older than her sister Gracie. There had been some complications delivering Gracie. Gracie was smaller than Theresa but she didn't let that stop her. Gracie had small lungs so they had to make sure that she was breathing whenever she fell asleep.

Theresa knew there was something different about her sister, everyone had noticed that Theresa might only be 2 but she never left her sisters side. Theresa & Gracie shared a bedroom because Theresa didn't want her own big girl room when she was asked.

Marisol sat down on the floor with her girls "you both okay?" Gracie nodded not taking her eye off her doll. Theresa on the other hand climbed on to Marisol's lap "yes mommy" and then continued to play with her doll.

Marisol leant down and kissed Theresa's head. She then ran her hand over Gracie's red hair. Theresa was a mini Marisol, dark brown hair and big brown eyes. Gracie was a mixture of both her parents. Ginger hair like her father but with Marisol's big brown eyes.

Marisol smiled "I love you both"

Gracie got up and sat right beside her mother and sister "love too mommy" Theresa nodded in agreement. The 3 of them heard the front door open and 2 sets of footprints follow. The first set belonged to 6 year old Kyle. The second set belonged to Horatio.

Kyle ran over to his sisters and mom and joined them on the floor "hiii" Marisol leant over and kissed his head "hey sweetie, did you have fun with daddy?" Kyle nodded with a big grin on his face.

Horatio finally joined his family but he sat on the couch "how are my girls?" Marisol turned around to face him "They are fine but did you hear the weather? " Horatio nodded "I did, long night ahead of us"

Marisol watched her children play with each other; she wondered how she ever became so lucky having a loving husband like Horatio and wonderful children. All Marisol wanted was a family and now she had one.

Marisol placed Theresa on the floor next to her sister and brother; Marisol joined Horatio on the couch. Horatio wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead. Horatio would do anything for his family no matter what it cost him.

Marisol noticed that the time was getting towards 5pm, she looked at her children "what would you guys like for dinner?" the 3 of them turned around and looked at their parents on the couch. "Pizza" Kyle said with a smile, Theresa "ooo izza" Marisol smiled at the attempted Theresa made to say pizza. Now it was Gracie's turn to say what she wanted for dinner.

Horatio looked down at his youngest "what about you Gracie?" Gracie just looked at him "same" Marisol smiled "Pizza it is, I better go start making it".

Horatio looked at her "You're going to make pizza, from scratch", Marisol smiled "yes it's one of my many talents" Horatio just laughed " 7 years of marriage and you still surprise me" Marisol walked into the kitchen "Always a good thing"

While Marisol made a start on dinner for everyone, Horatio watched the children play. Just like Theresa; Kyle knew there was something different about Gracie so he made sure she was extra careful, which always made Horatio & Marisol smile.

Theresa then said "Mine a princess" Gracie looked up at her sister and then replied "mine a mermaid" Theresa smiled at her sister "princess like mermaid" Gracie nodded "mermaid like princess". They girls carried on playing with their dolls until a rumble of thunder was heard throughout the house.

Both girls jumped and ran over to Horatio, Horatio held them both "it's okay, it's just a little thunder" Theresa held on to Horatio "I no like" Gracie nodded "too loud" Horatio kissed both their heads "I know girls but you are both safe"

They sat down in the kitchen an hour later to have dinner; Marisol smiled at the girls both had the tomato puree across their faces "is it good?" both girls nodded as if their heads were about to fall off. Kyle also had the puree but only on his chin and nose "tasty". Marisol smiled "I'm glad you kids are enjoying your dinner but daddy will clean you guys off"

Horatio looked at his children "yea it's called a bath" Gracie placed a piece of ham into her mouth "rubber ducky rubber ducky" Horatio nodded " yes rubber duck" Theresa reached for her juice "bubbles, bubbles" Horatio nodded again "yes and bubbles"

Everyone had finally finished dinner; Horatio took the twins upstairs to bathe them. A flash of lighting was seen from the bathroom window, both girls started to whimper. Horatio placed them both in the warmish bath "it can't hurt you, your inside" Horatio handed them their bath toys. Gracie then started to put bubbles on her hands, Horatio knew what was coming next, then it did; Gracie blew onto her hands and the bubbles went everywhere on him.

Theresa giggled and clapped her hands "again, again", Horatio was glad that his girls were having fun and not listening to the weather outside. Gracie then put more bubbles on her hands and did the same thing again but this time the bubbles went over Theresa. She still found it funny and tried it herself.

The girls then both got an idea. They looked at each other and giggled. They both had hands with bubbles on them; they blew into them and all the bubbles when all over Horatio. Horatio used a towel and wiped his face "you think that's funny" the girls nodded and carried on giggling. Horatio did it back to them but using a small amount of bubbles in case it went into their eyes.

Horatio finally got them out of the bath and wrapped a warm fluffy towel around them and carried them off into their room. He dried them and placed them into their pjs. Marisol joined them; they tucked the girls in and read them a story before turning on their nightlights and pulling up the bedroom door.

Marisol did the same with Kyle after he was done with his bath, he insisted that he could bathe himself, but Marisol stood outside the door just in case. He came out wrapped in a towel. He got changed into his pjs. Marisol let him read a batman comic; Kyle just looked at the pictures.

Marisol jumped into the shower after Horatio did; she quickly got changed into something more comfortable. She knew it was going to be a long night due to the storm. Horatio was tucking Kyle into bed an hour later.

Marisol looked at the clock beside her, it read 8pm. Marisol thought it was way too early to go to sleep herself but she was exhausted. She and Horatio decided on watching a movie in bed in case the girls needed them.

2 hours later- 10pm

A very loud rumble of thunder was heard; Marisol counted to 3 in her head. She heard the patting of feet running towards the bedroom door. Horatio got out of the bed and held both of them; he then put them into bed next to Marisol.

Theresa cuddled up to her "mommy I sared" Marisol kissed her forehead "I know your scared sweetie, but you're okay" Gracie cuddled up to both Theresa and Horatio "me too me too" Horatio held all 4 of them "you are all safe okay, try and get some sleep"

Horatio looked over at Marisol "It's going to be a very long night" Marisol nodded in agreement before getting comfy next to Theresa. Horatio turned off the light and got comfy next to his girls.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Unwanted Family Reunion**

Every year since Horatio & Marisol started dating, Yelina would make a big fuss about how the families don't see each other much so they decided once a year they would spend a weekend together as a big family.

No work just family time. Marisol loved the idea be she knew family was very important to Horatio just like it was to her. But since the 'family reunion' started Marisol felt like she was unwanted by Yelina.

Raymond on the other hand and even Raymond Junior would make a fuss about seeing Marisol and how happy they were that Horatio had found someone. Raymond Junior liked the fact that he got to see his cousins and spend time with his aunt.

Raymond Junior was 2 years older than Kyle but age never mattered. They got on well. Raymond Junior got on well with the twins. However the only one who had a problem with everything was Yelina.

The doorbell rang and Marisol knew hell was about to start, Horatio answered the door "hey guys c'mon in, we're just setting up in the backyard" Raymond Junior walked over to Kyle then the pair ran outside and started to kick a soccer ball around.

Theresa & Gracie were outside in the sandbox building sandcastles; Marisol was in the kitchen getting lunch ready for everyone.

Yelina was watching her from the door "So Mari, now that the girls are 2 do you think you'll go find a job, cause you don't want to just be a wife and mother do you?"

Marisol rolled her eyes which Yelina didn't see "Nice to see you as well Yelina and yes actually I have been given my old job back so I will start on Monday when the girls start day care"

Marisol turned around and flashed a fake smile at her "anything else you would like to ask me?" Yelina looked her up and down "you look healthy" Yelina put her sunglasses on that were way too big for her face and walked outside and joined everyone.

First thing she did was go over to Horatio and hug him "It's good to see you Horatio, how have you been?" Horatio knew that this one day a year really annoyed and upset Marisol. He was going to try and make this one go smoothly as possible.

Horatio looked at his sister in law "I'm fine Yelina, I see you've been taking great care of my brother and nephew as always"

Yelina flashed him a smile "I wish you would let me take care of you and the kids as well Horatio, Marisol doesn't seem to be doing a good job of it and plus when she starts work again she won't have as much time for you all"

Horatio sighed "Marisol takes great care of me and the kids, that's one of the many reasons why I married her plus it's her choice to go back to work."

Raymond walked into the kitchen "is there anything I can do to help?" Marisol turned around to look at him "I plead the fifth" Raymond laughed "have it your way but don't say I didn't ask"

Marisol came out a few minutes later; she placed the food on the table for everyone. Marisol got all the children settled and made sure they had food on their plates before sitting down herself. Yelina on the other hand didn't care if Raymond Junior ate or not, she just wanted to sit right next to Horatio.

Marisol noticed this and just counted to 5 in her head then took a seat next to Raymond and opposite Horatio. Marisol was keeping an eye on the children as well as Yelina. Horatio gave Marisol an apologetic look and Marisol returned it with a don't worry about it look.

Marisol heard the children talking about cartoons, then she heard Gracie "mommy can I have some juice?" Theresa nodded "me too, me too"

Marisol got up "what flavour juice would you guys like" all 4 of the children "APPLE" Marisol smiled "Apple it is then" Marisol walked inside to get the juice of the children. Marisol returned and handed the juice to the children and she got thank yous from them all.

Marisol sat back down and waited for a remark from Yelina then it happened "So Marisol what was your job before the twins came along, it's been so long I've forgotten" Marisol knew she had to be the bigger woman "I'm an assistant for the States Attorney" Marisol watched Yelina's smirk disappear. To make things even better the twins spoke up "Mommy smart" then they both nodded.

Horatio just smiled, even though Theresa & Gracie were only 2, they were defending their mother against their aunt. Everyone carried on talking, Marisol blew the girls a few cheeky kisses. Marisol started to clear up the table after everyone had finished eating. Raymond stood up "Let me help you with that Mari" Marisol smiled "Thanks Raymond"

The 2 of them stood in the kitchen. "Sometimes I wonder why I married her" Marisol looked at Raymond "You love and care about her Raymond" Raymond shrugged "But not when she behaves like this and it's not just around you Mari. She acts like this whenever she is around Horatio. I think she feels she married the wrong Caine"

Marisol placed her hand on his arm "You and Horatio are both caring, loving gentlemen, any woman would be lucky to be in your company let alone as your wife. Yelina hates the fact that she can't go running to Horatio anymore when she feels like it because he's happily married and has his own family"

Raymond nodded "Your right, but I just get sick and tired of her games, I know you hate this day. I am so glad my brother met you. He's a whole different man now that he has you in his life and the children. I hope that Yelina doesn't come between you guys"

Marisol smiled "thanks Raymond, this has been going on for 7 years now. I'm still standing here as Horatio's wife aren't I, it's just one day. Yelina needs to realise that she has her own family and husband to worry about. I feel like I'm back in high school"

Raymond placed the dirty plates on the counter next to the sink "just an unwanted family reunion I guess" Marisol smirked "Nope just an unwanted family member" They both laughed. They looked out of the kitchen window; Yelina was sitting on a chair sipping her wine meanwhile Horatio was playing with the children.

Raymond and Marisol walked outside; Raymond went to talk to Yelina. Marisol went to play in the sand with her girls "Ohhh pretty starfish Theresa" Theresa smiled "I use this" she help up a starfish moulder.

Marisol then looked at Gracie who was burying Theresa's feet without her knowing. Marisol kissed Gracie's head "Burying treasure are we" Gracie nodded. The treasure being Theresa's feet.

Raymond and Yelina were talking and the conversation was getting a bit loud, Raymond was trying to keep Yelina from yelling but she didn't want to listen to him and left. "Well that went well at least she didn't slap me" he sat sitting down, Horatio joined him "what happened Ray?"

Raymond looked up and at his older brother "I told her to stop acting like a child and start to act like a wife and mother and then she left" Raymond junior walked over to them "where did mom go dad?" Raymond looked at his son "Home I think junior, too much wine and sun. She wasn't feeling well" Raymond Junior just nodded and went back to kicking the soccer ball around with Kyle.

Leave Reviews

Gracie & Theresa


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Beach Trip**

Today was going to be the first time the twins visit the beach, Marisol really wanted to wait a few years before she take the girls just in case anything went wrong. But since both girls could walk and talk it was about time they saw what Miami had to offer.

Marisol woke up early to get everything ready for their outing, they would spend the day or a few hours at the beach but they would also have a picnic. Horatio didn't get many days off from work so when he did, Marisol always planned family activities for them to do.

Horatio got dressed and went to wake up the children, he found Kyle was already awake, dressed and packing a bag full of things to keep him occupied for the day.

Horatio walked towards the girls' bedroom, Theresa was fast asleep but Gracie was asleep hiding under her blanket. Horatio gently woke up Theresa "Theresa sweetie, wake up" Theresa slowly opened her eyes, big brown eyes met blue ones "daddy" Horatio nodded and gently held her until she was fully awake.

His next task was to wake up Gracie; he first had to find her under the blanket. Horatio slowly and carefully pulled Gracie's blanket off her bed, and there in the middle of her mattress was her sleeping form. Horatio gently picked her up and held her "Gracie sweetie, you got to wake up" Horatio heard Gracie mumble a no.

Horatio knew they had attitude already and they were only 2 years old, he hated to think what they would be like when they turned 13. He placed Gracie down on her bed. She watched him. "What do you guys want to wear today?" Gracie smiled "PJS" Horatio shook his head "later when we get back from the beach"

Theresa pointed to a skirt and a purple top, Horatio got her dressed into the clothes, he turned to Gracie "Your turn Gracie" Gracie looked at her clothes and she pointed to a pair of shorts and a yellow top. Horatio then dressed Gracie.

He helped them pack a bag full of toys for them to play with and carried them both down the stairs and placed them on the couch, where he noticed straight away Gracie got comfy and fell back to sleep.

Horatio walked into the kitchen "I swear Gracie is a cat" Marisol smiled "Some children like to sleep, she might not like the morning" Horatio looked at his wife "She's 2 Mari not 12" Marisol noticed the tone in his voice "Maybe she had a bad dream last night and couldn't' fall asleep"

Marisol handed him the bag that had their food in "I'll go talk to them, can you pack the car and find Kyle" Horatio noticed that her happy mood was now gone. He just nodded and moved to the garage where he found Kyle placing his bag in the hummer already. "Hi dad, is mom okay?" Horatio looked at his 6 year old "Yea son she's fine" Horatio packed the hummer with the help of Kyle.

Marisol placed the girls in their car seats and made sure they were comfy because it was a short drive to the beach but there was traffic. Marisol put a blanket over each of them including Kyle.

Marisol slid into the passenger side; Horatio double checked the house before locking it up and joining his family in the car. He looked at Marisol "Everything okay?" Marisol nodded "Gracie is running a tiny fever so that's why she's sleepy" Horatio turned around to see Gracie who just smiled very big at him "you okay Gracie?" Gracie nodded "BEACH" Theresa smiled and joined in "BEACH BEACH BEACH" Marisol & Horatio just laughed "beach here we come"

They arrived at the beach after hitting a bit of traffic but the girls and Kyle were having fun so the drive went smooth. They found a nice quiet spot but also close to the car in case anything happened. Marisol opened a bag and saw Horatio's badge and gun inside "One day off, you promised" Horatio then realised what she meant "It's just in case anything happens here" he said while showing her that it wasn't loaded.

Kyle was putting more sun cream on himself, Marisol smiled "aww my little boy is growing up" Kyle smiled and sat down on his towel next to them. Marisol was placing sun cream on the girls; Gracie was putting her feet in the hot sand. She noticed it wasn't the same as the type in her sand box but it was warmer.

Horatio noticed that while Marisol started placing cream on Theresa that Theresa's feet had disappeared then he saw Gracie with a big smile on her face. She had once again buried Theresa's feet in the sand just like at home.

Kyle held his stomach after it made a rumble noise, the girls giggled "Someone's hungry" Marisol said as she opened the food bag. He handed him a sandwich, he finished it within a few minutes. The girls then started to complain that they were also hungry.

Horatio held Theresa and Gracie sat in between Horatio & Marisol while Kyle sat on Marisol's lap. They all had something to eat, the girls then started to make sand castles with the help from Kyle. Gracie got bored and buried Horatio's feet in the sand which Marisol found funny.

While everyone was having fun, Marisol was taking photos of her family so that they had memories for when the children were older. Marisol noticed Horatio had no feet so she took a photo of a very happy Gracie pilling sand on to Horatio's disappearing feet.

Theresa looked at the sea and saw loads of children kicking the water "I wanna splash, I wanna splash" Marisol looked at Horatio "You guys want to go into the sea" the girls nodded and so did Kyle. Horatio had brought an inflatable boat for the girls to sit in and be safe. Kyle had floaties on but he could swim a little. The 5 of them reached the sea, Gracie & Theresa got placed into the inflatable boat, Kyle was splashing them but gently. The girls giggled.

A few hours had passed and it was time to go home, the girls were both asleep wrapped up in a blanket and Kyle could just about keep his eyes open. Marisol placed the girls in their car seats and made sure that Kyle was buckled in.

Horatio packed up the hummer and got into the driver's side "I think today went very well" Marisol nodded and yawned "Yep" Horatio kissed her cheek "I think it's bedtime for everyone when we get in" Marisol nodded again and tried to not fall asleep but she noticed that Kyle had fallen asleep just like his sisters.

Horatio pulled up into the garage, Marisol gently walked through the house and upstairs and placed the girls in their beds. Marisol placed Gracie's blanket over her and she went straight under it. Marisol placed Theresa's blanket over her and heard her mumble something "today fun" Marisol smiled "yes today was very fun; get some sleep okay, mommy & daddy love you both very much"

Marisol pulled up the bedroom door and saw Horatio carrying a sleeping Kyle and placed him down in his bed. Marisol tucked Kyle in and pulled up the door behind her. She lied down on to her bed; she turned to cuddle up to Horatio and noticed that he was fast asleep.

Marisol leant over and kissed his cheek "Sleep tight honey" She couldn't wait to see the photos she took from the beach. But they would have to wait because Marisol drifted off to sleep herself.

Leave Reviews

Gracie & Theresa


End file.
